1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting method for cutting a work by rotating a rotary tool with a circular cutting edge around an axis while supplying a cutting fluid thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a compound machine or the like, there is known a method in which a rotary tool such as a circular tip, a drill, an end mill or the like is rotated around an axis, a cutting fluid is supplied thereto, and a work gripped by a main shaft is rotated to perform turning (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152480, Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2007-504011, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 53-48289, and the like). This is because it is possible to homogenize the abrasion of the tool and hence prolong the life of the tool by forcibly rotating (positively rotating) the tool in this manner.
Further, as an applied example of a cutting method of a positive rotation type as mentioned above, according to the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-45307, a lobe or a radial section extending to a cutting edge is provided on a cutting face of a cutting tool, or a cutting tool having no lobe is moved in a reciprocating or eccentric manner, so that a film of oil or a lubricating fluid is formed on interfaces among a cutting zone, the tool, and chips.
Among the aforementioned related arts, the art described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-45307 is considered to achieve the highest effect of prolonging the life of the tool owing to the formation of the fluid film. This is because the formation of the fluid film between the tool and the chips prevents the tool from adhering to a work and leads to the suppression of abrasion.
However, in the art described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-45307, the cutting tool has the lobe formed thereon or is moved in a reciprocating or eccentric manner for the purpose of forming the fluid film. Therefore, there arise problems such as a cost rise resulting from the necessity to prepare a special cutting tool, and an extended machining time or a deterioration in machining accuracy caused by the additional movement of the cutting tool.